


Silent Night

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень хотелось рождественской милоты.</p><p>Вдохновение визуальное:<br/>http://40.media.tumblr.com/f490dac176d0f9929870bfa663c3610b/tumblr_myc44cCEfy1rr3bbao1_1280.jpg<br/>http://41.media.tumblr.com/0162df6f31c91311c4365b7363b081cd/tumblr_nzoudaFmsh1u1ulvlo1_1280.jpg<br/>http://41.media.tumblr.com/0bb0b4ec5c571e55ac7c374a3482be63/tumblr_nzxl8lXZLa1sdd976o1_1280.png<br/>http://45.media.tumblr.com/2d880aa68b896aa35e3693ae17ff6602/tumblr_nzzk7mHlJ71r7gadfo2_540.gif<br/>http://49.media.tumblr.com/a6c12263039dd7c9f2264e5507bf58d4/tumblr_nzzk7mHlJ71r7gadfo1_r2_540.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164609) by Frank Sinatra. 



– С Рождеством, пап.  
– С Рождеством, сынок.  
Голос отца заметно дрогнул – даже спустя несколько лет он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что мамы больше нет, и продолжал тосковать по ней. Особенно почему-то в этот день. Наверное, у них было какое-то особенное Рождество – Стайлз никогда не расспрашивал, боясь причинить отцу еще большую боль. Шериф отставил в сторону бокал с безалкогольным глинтвейном, вставил диск в музыкальный центр, и комнату наполнил мягкий убаюкивающий голос Синатры:  
– Silent Night, Holy Night…  
Шериф слушал, уставившись в никуда и задумавшись о чем-то своем. Стайлз, раздираемый на куски умиротворением и горечью в сердце, молча грел руки о свой бокал. Наконец, Синатра замолчал, но шериф, казалось, не заметил этого. Стайлз осторожно кашлянул, и отец, опомнившись, повернулся к нему, грустно улыбнувшись. Снова откашлявшись, чтобы скрыть смущение, Стайлз предложил, кивнув головой в сторону двух нарядно упакованных свертков:  
– Может, уже порадуемся…  
Его предложение было прервано тоскливым воем, казалось, прямо у них под окном.  
– Это что, волк?! – шериф автоматически попытался схватиться за отсутствующий пистолет и, чертыхнувшись, полез за ним в сейф.  
– А разве это не собака? – предположил Стайлз.  
– Стайлз, я слышал, как воют собаки и как воют волки. Поверь, это точно не собака.  
– Пап, может, кто-то пошутил?  
– Хороши шутки, – сердито бросил шериф. – Мало нам было горного льва…  
– Пап, ну правда…  
Новые раскатистые рулады опять не дали Стайлзу договорить. Едва он собрался отговаривать отца бросаться на улицу в одиночку, как снова был прерван – на сей раз, для разнообразия, заливистой трелью телефона шерифа.  
– Да, – помрачнев, бросил отец в трубку – звонили явно не с поздравлениями. – Да. Я тоже слышу, прямо у себя под окном. Где? А, хорошо, жду.  
– Пап, – Стайлз вцепился в куртку, которую отец собирался надеть. – Может, все-таки посмотришь на свой подарок?  
– Сынок, мне надо идти. Ты распаковывай свой, порадуйся, а я посмотрю, когда вернусь.  
– Открой сейчас, – Стайлз категорически не хотел позволить отцу встретиться с волком один на один. – Он тебе как раз пригодится. Все равно твоим патрульным ехать еще пять минут, я же слышал, что они сейчас возле дома Робинсонов.  
Он протянул отцу сверток в зеленой бумаге. Шериф, смущенно усмехнувшись, открыл его и достал оттуда отличный кожаный ремень.  
– Можешь надеть прямо сейчас, – предложил Стайлз.  
Присмотревшись, шериф понял причину настойчивости сына, и от души рассмеялся: на ремне было вытиснено «На страже порядка».  
– Ну, теперь ты меня, наконец, отпустишь? – спросил он, сменив старый ремень на подаренный.  
– Я бы не отпустил, конечно, – легко парировал Стайлз, – но разве они без тебя справятся?  
Шериф ласково потрепал сына по голове, чмокнул в макушку и напомнил, уже шагая за дверь:  
– Свой подарок тоже открой.  
– Хорошо, пап, спасибо.  
Когда за шерифом закрылась дверь, Стайлз вскрыл свой пакет. Рассеянно покрутив в руках новые перчатки для лакросса, Стайлз вспомнил, как как пару дней назад к нему на стоянке у магазина подошел Дерек. Стайлз, сдавший все экзамены в колледже заранее, только-только приехал домой на каникулы. Альфа выглядел странно – во всяком случае, такого выражения лица Стайлз у него раньше припомнить не мог, и не мог теперь определить, планирует ли Хейл дать ему по морде прямо на месте, или же собирается утащить за ногу в лес, и там, дьявольски хохоча, отгрызть что-нибудь ценное для здоровья. Когда Дерек открыл рот, Стайлз в замешательстве понял, что так в его исполнении, оказывается, выглядело смущение.  
– Я не знаю, что тебе подарить на Рождество.  
– Если ты хотел меня напугать, то у тебя уже получилось, – честно признался Стайлз.  
Хейл нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Я альфа, – голос его стал раздосадованным, а фразы – отрывистыми. – Я отвечаю за свою стаю. Скоро Рождество. Я придумал подарки всем, кроме тебя.  
– А что Скотту подаришь? – заинтересовался Стайлз. – Я не скажу, ты же знаешь, я умею хранить тайны.  
– Справочник по видам аконита, – неохотно признался Дерек.  
– Вау! – восхищение Стайлза было совершенно искренним. – Кому еще будешь дарить подарки?  
– Лидии.  
– Она же не в курсе, и вообще… с ней, кажется, ничего не случилось, правда?  
– Поэтому я анонимно пришлю ей большой букет аконита, – неожиданно широко улыбнулся Дерек. – Либо ситуация с ней прояснится, либо… либо ее просто порадуют красивые цветы с приятным запахом.  
– А еще?  
Стайлз ожидал услышать в ответ «больше никому» или узнать про какого-нибудь дальнего родственника, но тут Дерек удивил его по-настоящему:  
– Эллисон.  
– С фига ли? Ой, я не в том смысле, что ты не можешь сделать ей подарок, но она… ты… в общем, я чего-то не понял.  
– Она осталась со Скоттом, и она много для него значит. А Скотт важен для меня.  
– И что оборотни дарят охотникам? – Стайлз, как ни напрягал фантазию, не мог придумать ничего сам.  
– Медальон. Вместо того, который ей пришлось оставить в моем доме на… на трупе.  
– С волком? – уже не сомневаясь в ответе, уточнил Стайлз.  
– Да. Ей понравится.  
– Крису не понравится, – напомнил Стайлз.  
– Скотт мне сейчас важнее, чем Крис, – Дерек нервно крутанул шеей. – Так что бы хотел получить в подарок ты?  
Стайлз невесело усмехнулся.  
– То, чего я хочу, ты мне подарить не сможешь. Поэтому я прошу в качестве подарка принять тот подарок, который я приготовил для тебя.  
– Ты приготовил для меня подарок? – Дерек, кажется, растерялся.  
– Ну, я не альфа, и за тебя я не отвечаю… хотя и помогал тебе пару раз спасать твою волчью задницу… – на слове «задница» мысли Стайлза унесло в совершенно неподходящем направлении, и он сбился. – В общем, он у меня даже с собой, я уже купил.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Хейл на него наорет, Стайлз торопливо полез в джип.  
– Вот, держи. Это тебе. Если возьмешь – здорово порадуешь меня к Рождеству.  
К его удивлению и восхищению, Дерек взял пакет.  
– Спасибо. Но на мой вопрос ты так и не ответил.  
– Да мне ничего, в общем-то, и не надо, – пожал плечами Стайлз, стараясь не прыгать, не орать от счастья и не кидаться Дереку на шею.  
– А все-таки? – судя по тому, как Дерек набычился, он был категорически настроен вытрясти из Стайлза ответ, даже если трясти придется за ноги вниз головой.  
– Господи, Хейл, да прими ты просто подарок от чистого сердца и оставь все как есть! – в сердцах выпалил Стайлз. – Мало ли, чего я хочу. Ты все равно не станешь петь под моим окном рождественские гимны, а на Рождество отец никогда не берет дежурство, поэтому провести праздник со мной ты бы не смог, даже если бы очень захотел. Спасибо, что проявил внимание и что не убил за внимание к тебе, мне этого вполне достаточно.  
Резко повернувшись, Стайлз запрыгнул в джип и уехал, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Звонок в дверь вырвал Стайлза из воспоминаний. Бросив перчатки на кровать, он пошел открывать, уже догадываясь, кого увидит на пороге. Дерек, тем не менее, ухитрился сделать ему сюрприз. На нем была та самая серая рубашка, которую Стайлз сам вручил ему неделю назад. Удивительно, но холодный стальной цвет ткани делал выражение лица Дерека не суровее, а мягче. А может, дело было вовсе не в цвете рубашки.  
– С Рождеством, Стайлз, – сказал Хейл как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Вообще-то, – нейтральным тоном отозвался Стайлз, – моему отцу ты здорово подпортил праздник.  
– Неправда, – не остался в долгу Дерек. – Я слышал, что вы поздравили друг друга, а потом слушали музыку. Боюсь, у меня не получилось так же здорово, как у Синатры…  
Стайлз прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– Ты тоже пытался спеть «Тихую ночь»?  
– Я сегодня вечером с ней гастролировал по всему городу, – уточнил Дерек.  
– Господи, зачем? – Стайлз все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался.  
– Если бы твой отец был первым, кто услышал вой, он выскочил бы на улицу сам, а не найдя никого, просто вернулся бы в дом. Мне надо было поставить на уши пол-города и весь участок, чтобы его точно вызвали на работу. Они, конечно, и всем участком никого не найдут… но и твоего отца уже вряд ли отпустят домой, с сыном-то он все равно успел отметить праздник, и, скорее всего, теперь надолго останется с коллегами. Так что…  
– С Рождеством, Дерек, – сказал Стайлз, втягивая его за руку в дом.  
Хейл поднял голову и внимательно осмотрел потолок.  
– Я не вешал гирлянды по всему дому, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
– А омелу? – невозмутимо уточнил Дерек.  
Его глаза смеялись, а проступавшая в них краснота казалась уютным отблеском рождественской свечи, несущим мир и покой.


End file.
